the_sims_royalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince George, The Duke of Worcester
Prince George of Wessex, The Duke of Worcester was the second son of Queen Anne I of Wessex and Prince George Bagration, The Duke of Uxbridge and St, Andrews. He was the younger brother of William II and the older brother of Prince Edward, The Duke of Taunton. George served as the Governor-General of Norfolk under his mother, and later his brother. Early Life Prince George Bagration was born at Holyrood House, in Cornwall. His father was the Prince George Bagration, youngest son King Philip of Macedon and younger brother of Philip, The Prince Royal (future King Philip). His mother was Anne, Princess George Bagration, who was second in line to throne of Wessex and the presumptive heir as both her cousin King Edward V and his sister Princess Elizabeth of Wessex both had no children of their own. At the time of his birth, he was fourth in the line of succession to the throne, behind Princess Elizabeth, his mother, and his older brother Prince William Bagration. Early Life in Wessex Soon after his birth his family moved from Cornwall to Winchester, living at Woodstock Palace, mostly so that the advisors of Edward V could keep an eye on Anne and her husband Prince George Bagration. Soon after the family moved, Edward V created Prince George and Anne the Duke and Duchess of Uxbridge in the Peerage of Wessex. As a young boy, Prince George suffered from ill health very much unlike his younger brother William. He was an extremely nervous child, and was often victim to spontaneous fits of crying or giggling. George’s poor health had become a serious concern for his parents. He was very small for his age and was prone to get very aggressive colds. "You must remember that he is rather fragile and must be treated differently to his two elder brothers who are more robust", wrote Prince George Bagration’s to George’s tutor, Henry Peter Hansell. King Edward V of Wessex died, and George’s Mother became Queen Anne I of Wessex, and thus George became second in line to the throne. It was decided that George should accompany William on his studies at Leeds Castle. There William trained to become a future King and George served as his constant companion and the brother grew extremely close. Later in life when William died at an old age, George was said to have locked himself in his bedroom for hours of grief. The Duke of Worcester When George became a teen he was created "The Duke of Worcester" by his mother. As the second son and the brother of the future King George was expected to play a large role in public life. Like his brother Edward hoped to find a role in the arm services, for three years George was a member of the Royal Navy, but this was eventually put an end to by his mother, when she created him Govenor-General of Norfolk. 'Marriage' After his tour of Cornwall and Macedonia, and pressured by his parents, Prince George decided it was time to settle down and a matched was made with Princess Henrietta of Anjou, sister of one of Philippe, The Duke of Rochambouart. The proposal, wrote Princess Henrietta many years later, was not at all romantic as "it was not his way", instead he just "mumbled it as we were on a walk one day". They were married at Woodstock Palace in presence of members of the Royal Family. Together they had two sons: * Prince William Henry, The Duke of Worcester. Married Princess Georgina of St. Germans but later divorced. They had five children. * Prince James of Worcester. Married Princess Caroline of Carthage. The couple later had four children. The couple were given The Royal Lodge as their personal residence, much to the dismay of Crown Prince William who hoped that the Lodge would be given to humans his wife. Originally it was planned that Prince George and Henrietta would be given York House in Hyde Park, but the couple turned it down as the Royal Lodge was located in Norfolk and an easier place of residence for the Prince who was Governor-General of Norfolk. As their Winchester seat, they were given an apartment at Kent Palace, close to the Queen’s State Apartments. The Duke attended the coronation of his nephew George II after the death of his brother William II. Both the Duke and Duchess carried out royal engagements, including several overseas tours. The Duke served as the Treasurer of the Honourable Society of Gray's Inn. He suffered a series of strokes in later years, and was too ill to attend the wedding of his new phew Prince Charles Edward of Taunton to Princess Victoria Adelaide of Mien, and the funeral of his of sister-in-law Mary, The Queen Mother. His last public appearance was at the unveiling and opening of the Hyde Park Gardens to the public, where he appeared weak and considerably older than he was. The Duke was the third child of Queen Anne I and Prince George Bagration, The Duke of Uxbridge and St. Andrews to die. He was buried in the Chapel Royal at Kent Palace. His oldest son, Prince William Henry, inherited the title of Duke of Worcester and his second son, Prince James, transformed into a Vampire after his death. The Duke's wife, Henrietta, continued to live at Kent Palace and use the Royal Lodge as her personal retreat, although as both of her son’s marriages became to end, she split time at Cranbourne Lodge taking support he care of her oldest son’s children and financials supported her younger son’s children and wife. She later died at Cranbourne Lodge. Later Life Issue George married Princess Henrietta of Anjou. together the couple would have two sons. While George and Henrietta enjoyied a haapy marriage,both of George's son's marriages would end in disaster.